


Walking Through Fire

by Kobuzero



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: An alternate version of the story line, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, When Cat hires Sioubhan, just a fun little thing, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9030185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobuzero/pseuds/Kobuzero
Summary: Cat has had enough of Kara not being able to admit her feelings to her, so she figures that maybe she needs a little push. Jealousy always works.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Umbrella_ella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrella_ella/gifts).



> This was just a fun little thing that I had floating around in my head. Enjoy everyone!

Kara sat typing away on her tablet on her desk when Sioubhan returned from fetching Cat's lunch. Even though Kara had long since gone to Noonan's and brought it back for her boss, and had left it pre arranged on her desk and ready for her just how she liked it for when she was done with her meeting. Sioubhan walked passed her while side eyeing her with a haughty smirk, the blonde glared back but kept working. Until the dark haired woman entered Cat's office, and made to remove the lunch that Kara had set out.

 "Oh that does it." Kara muttered through gritted teeth as she stood up from her chair and marched into Cat's office.

 Just before the other woman could grab the plate of food, Kara smacked her hand away, and stood between her and the desk, eyes glaring just short of setting her on fire with heat vision.

 "Excuse you." Sioubhan looked offended.

 Kara's hands went to her hips. "Excuse me? What do you think you're doing?"

 "Delivering Miss Grant her lunch. Obviously." Sioubhan's fake smile almost earned her a one way trip to jupiter courtesy of Kara's fist. Instead Kara snatched the bag out of her hand.

 Siouphan threw up her hands defensively. "Hey, if you don't want me to do your job maybe you should do it better in the first place. It's not my fault that Cat likes me more than you."

 "First of all," Kara adjusted her glasses to try and keep herself calm. "She does _not_ like you more than me, she hired you because she was upset with me." When Kara's gaze leveled with

Sioubhan's the brown haired woman actually took a step backwards. "Second," Kara stepped forward, shoulders hunched and anger burning in her eyes and sizzling on her tongue. "I have not worked for, and gotten to know Cat Grant for the past two years for you to think that you can just waltz in here and take her from me."

Sioubhan was stunned for a moment, and then laughed. "Oh please, she wasn't mad at you, she was bored of you. You bring her the same old lunch every day, and you dress like a sunday school teacher."

 Kara was seething now, though she was ignoring the comment about her clothes. "I bring her lunch from Noonan's because it's what she likes, and I know better," She shook the bag at Sioubhan after looking inside it. It was crab salad from Red Lobster. "Than to bring her shellfish which she hates, from a chain restaurant which she hates even more."

 "Well, I wouldn't worry about it for too much longer. I'm sure she'll put you out of your misery soon."

 Before Kara could question her, Cat appeared in the doorway of her office, glaring at Kara specifically in a way that actually made her freeze up. "Sioubhan out, Keira stay." She said dryly.

Sioubhan gave Kara an innocent smile, though the malice wasn't hidden in her eyes at all as she left the office.

 Cat closed the door and walked to her desk while flinging a piece of paper at Kara and asking, "What the hell is this?" She leaned against her desk with crossed arms while her assistant picked up the paper.

 Kara read it, it was an email supposedly stating how she 'really' felt about Cat Grant. Using  some insults and swear words that were so far outside of Kara's vocabulary that it couldn't possibly have been her. Not to mention, that it was all hateful, and that too was the furthest from how she really felt. Even if she had never said it out loud, and had barely had the courage to admit it to herself before Sioubhan showed up.

 "M-Miss Grant, I didn't write this." Kara looked back at her, confused, and a little hurt.

"It's from your email address Keira, and I know how secure our emails are, ever since that little hacking incident that your little hobbit friend helped us with." Cat toyed with her glasses in her hands, leaning on one hip in that way that might've made Kara's mouth go dry in any other situation.

 "But I didn't write this. I wouldn't write this. Ever." Kara stepped forward past the couches, feeling just a little desperate for Cat to forgive her because she knew how conversations like this usually ended with her beloved but intimidating boss.

 Cat stopped Kara in her tracks with just a slight narrowing of her eyes. "Prove it."

 There was a long moment of silence as Kara's eyes darted around the room, and she started to pace, panic already setting in. "Well, first of all, it was sent yesterday and 6pm and you and I both know that I was gone at that time, because I was out doing your grocery shopping because you said your usual guy was out sick, remember?"

 "That doesn't mean anything Keira we both know that you can type on a tablet and walk, you do it all the time. Even if I'm amazed you don't trip over your own feet when you do."

 Kara reeled at that. "Oh come on, after everything we've been through, do you really think I would do this? That I would just sabotage _everything_ that we have and all the work that I’ve done for you? Is that how you think I feel about you? In fact, I'd bet that it was Sioubhan, she's been trying to come between us the whole time she's been here."

 "It's called getting ahead Keira, you could stand to learn a thing or two from her."Cat said flatly, as she moved to sit at her desk.

"Cat, I have worked my ass off for you all this time, and gone the extra mile just so I could be closer to you, don't you think I'd get ahead if I wanted to?"

 Cat looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, while Kara continued with her rambling.

"I stay as your assistant because I like being with you. I like getting your coffee everyday, and knowing what kind of food you like to eat for lunch. She brought you a crab salad today, _I might add._ " She pointed at the bag in her hand for emphasis, and then started pacing in front of Cat's desk. Meanwhile the older woman wore an amused smirk on her lips while watching her assistant become flustered. It was just so endearing when Kara got like this. "I like keeping everything organized for you because it helps you, and I like helping people, but most of all I like helping you."

Kara stopped and huffed, her shoulders sagging just a little. She looked Cat in the eyes, and steeled herself for the possible backlash and definite loss of her job if what she was about to say backfired on her. Which it probably would, but without any other evidence, there was no way Cat was going to believe her. After a moment of deliberation, Kara decided that if she was going to get fired today it wasn't going to be because the woman that she had come to care so deeply for thought that she hated her. If she was going to go down, it was going to be in flames.

 "Also... I know I didn't write it, because..." Kara reached up to adjust her glasses, giving herself a chance to collect herself. "I would never say anything like that to you. It's the exact opposite of how I feel about you."

 Cat raised a curious eyebrow, looking Kara over as though she was judging her for the first time. Almost the way she had when they first met, and Kara had given her big speech about her work ethics and how she was completely and utterly normal. "And how exactly do you feel about me...Keira?"

 They stayed like that for a moment, with Cat's eyes looking straight into Kara's soul as she swallowed nervously, and took a shaky breath. When it became too much, Kara finally broke the eye contact to look down at her hands.

 "I..." She began, stammering over her words, until she took in another deep breath and met Cat's eyes again, which were unusually soft. It actually gave Kara the confidence she needed to say in a tiny voice, "I like you."

 "All that stuttering, just for an 'I like you'? Keira please. That's not going to get you out of this and you know it." Cat turned to her laptop and began working.

 "No- I mean..." Kara blurted out to get Cat’s attention back. "I mean..." She tried again, but her courage faltered under that intense gaze when it settled on her again. Her knees shook and she balled her hands up into fists as she tried to push the words out. They just wouldn't budge, instead they were caught in the lump that began to form in her throat. Hot tears sprang into her eyes and Kara turned away, hoping that Cat didn't see them, and nearly ran out of the office. There was just no way that Cat Grant, the powerful CEO, and Queen of all Media could ever feel the same way about her. It was silly, stupid even to think, no, hope, that the way her green eyes glittered during the rare occasions that they shared a smile was for her. That any of the high praise she had received or heartfelt advice was for anything other than not screwing something up for once, or because she just wanted to see her succeed. Not when this talented and elegant woman could have anyone that she wanted with the snap of her fingers.

 Kara didn’t dare to look back over her shoulder. She just closed her eyes and tried to fight the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks while reaching for the door to leave. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Miss Grant. Just-"

 "Keira." Cat called after her, brows furrowing in concern as she stood up from her desk.

 "Just forget I said anything. Please. I'll just get my things and go, since I'm sure I'm fired." Kara waved her hand at her.

 "Kara Danvers, don't you dare leave this office." Cat commanded, leaning against her hands on her desk.

 Everyone in the bullpen looked up to see Kara frozen in the doorway, and Cat approaching behind her. They all continued to stare, especially a very concerned Winn. It wasn't until Cat gently pried Kara's hand from the door handle and closed it that they all tentatively went back to work.

 Cat leaned against the door, with her free hand on her hip. Green eyes were full of concern for her usually sunny and cheerful assistant, that sure, she had been a little frustrated with lately, but would never outright fire for speaking her mind. After all it was that mind that had gotten them both out of some sticky situations over the years. Besides, she already knew that Kara hadn't written that email, she was pretty sure that Kara didn't even know half of the insults that were used in it.

 "Kara," She said her name softly, but in a tone that let the blonde know this was deadly serious. "What's going on with you?"

 "Nothing, Miss Grant, please just let me go and-"

 "Letting you go is the last thing that I'm going to do." With a soft touch she reached out to lift Kara's chin so she would meet her eyes.

 Kara's hands balled up into fists again and she tried to blink away the tiny tears that started to fog up her glasses. "Miss Grant...Cat.. I just... I can't okay." She tried to pull away again, and realized that she had nowhere to run to with Cat in her way, so she just pressed herself against the tiny wall behind her, looking between her boss, and the people in the bullpen who were all taking turns with staring at them.

 With a heavy sigh of frustration, Cat grabbed Kara by the wrist and practically dragged her out to the balcony where they had at least some resemblance of privacy, with part of their view obscured by a wall before the row of windows began. Once outside Cat turned back to her assistant who's eyes were downcast once more. "I don't know what's going on with you Kara, but if you don't start talking I'm going to have to send Sioubhan to get me more lunch, and then it will be late and this whole day is going be spiral into chaos."

 "No, no!" Kara snapped. "I'll get you more lunch Miss Grant, I'm sorry." She tried to run away from this again.

 "Last chance, Kara." Cat said flatly when Kara went to leave.  

 Kara halted at the door, wide eyed at first, then clenched her fists together and summoned every bit of courage that she had, like she was about to jump head first into a fight with a giant alien, and shouted loud enough that it echoed off the wall. "I like you!”

 There was a heavy silence once the echoes stopped until Kara turned back to face Cat with determination flaring in her eyes.“Like really, really like you, as more than just my boss or my friend. I didn't want to tell you, because, well, because that's not how you're supposed to feel about your boss. Is it? And...there's no way that you like me back, and I'm so sorry, please just fire me now so I can do my walk of shame alright?" Once the words were out, she stood with her hands at her side, and eyes downcast while waiting for Cat to reply. Every second that passed with the older woman simply staring back in disbelief with a slack jaw and wide eyes made Kara feel like she was being sucked into the earth. Though she felt that she would welcome that if this went on too much longer.

"Kara..." Cat breathed finally, letting her hands drop to her sides. "I'm so proud of you."

 "What?" Kara blinked and looked up, clearly confused.

 Cat reached up to brush the back of her fingers over Kara’s cheek and chuckling softly, eyes glittering with amusement. "I knew hiring Sioubhan would coax it out of you. You know, you're awfully cute when you get jealous."

Kara's eyes flashed between confusion, to disbelief, and then finally softened in realization as understanding set in. "Wait...you...you used her to get to me? So you...you like me?" Almost instantly that sunny smile that was usually present appeared, and if she had a tail it would be wagging ninety miles an hour.

Cat sighed, and drew Kara into a warm embrace, resting her chin on the taller woman's shoulder. "How could I not? You've saved my life twice, and done everything I've ever asked of you and beyond. Plus..." She pressed a kiss to Kara’s cheek, then leaned back to look up into ocean blue eyes with a smile. "Whenever you smile I can't seem to get any work done until I can't see it anymore. Which, by the way, is sometimes very difficult since you sit right where I can see you all day."

Kara raised an eyebrow. "Cat, how could I have saved your life? You know that I'm not Supergirl."

With an 'oh really' look, Cat reached down to unbutton the very top of Kara's shirt, and pulled it away to reveal the suit hidden underneath. "Nope, not Supergirl at all."

"Hey!" Kara pulled away, and re buttoned her shirt. Suddenly about to panic now that she had just let Cat get close enough to reveal her secret. "Did you...did you set this trap just to do that?"

Cat smirked. "No, but it is a bonus. I still don't know how you managed to get a body double, but your little ruse didn't fool me Kara. Only someone as loving, and caring, and as brave as you could fly headfirst into danger without a second thought. When I told you, as Supergirl, that you inspired me, I didn't mean in the suit. I meant as you are." She poked Kara in the chest gently. "This Kara is the one who inspires me. The sweet one who will do anything to help anyone, and doesn't have a mean bone in her entire body. This one, that is always here for me in my darkest hour, and understands me in ways that...no one else does."

Kara's heart was thudding so hard in her chest that she was pretty sure the people on the ground floor of Catco could hear it.

"I know that they are one and the same, and while both sides of you are wonderful, I would appreciate it, if you allowed me to get back to work. So that we might get to go to dinner together before midnight, and we can talk about all of this further. Is this something you can do, or should I still let you clean out your desk?"

All Kara could do for the next minute was smile until she regained her composure and took one last deep breath, then leaned down so she could capture Cat's lips with her own, and kiss her fully. Warm lips met hers eagerly, and Kara surrendered to the feelings that rose to the surface and just got lost in this moment that she had dreamed of for so long. All the butterflies in her stomach seemed to magically fly away, and leave her feeling nothing but bliss when thin fingers threaded their way through thick blonde locks, and Cat pressed her body closer.

When they came up for air, Kara rested her forehead against Cat's and let herself get just a little lost in emerald pools that she swore she could see tiny gold sparkles in. "I can do that. Should I reserve us something?"

"You definitely should." Cat replied, voice a little bit husky, and lips turned up into a smirk. She placed one more chaste kiss on Kara's lips and let her go. Kara went to leave, but turned back, for just one more eager kiss before Cat push her away gently. "Chop chop, Kara." She said with a grin, and giving a very light and playful swat to Kara's butt as she turned away. 

 


End file.
